Aerion
“A Templar Knight is truly a fearless knight, and secure on every side, for his soul is protected by the armour of faith, just as his body is protected by the armour of steel. He is thus doubly armed, and need fear neither demons nor men (nor voyeur space elf)." =Roist von Silenen:= Personal History: After serving his mandatory term of service in the Swiss military, during which he saw some combat and the living conditions of those in third world countries as a member of a UN peacekeeping operation, Roist joined the elite and prestigious Swiss Guard charged with guarding the Pope. As a member of the Swiss Guard Roist received far greater training in all aspects of combat and personal protection. Part of the units five centuries old tradition is the use of halberds which they are required to posses a mastery of. Roist made a name for himself among the unit as one of their foremost masters of the halberd as well as information technology, the later of which was regarded as more significant. At the time of Suitfall he was in Switzerland a part of the advance team for an upcoming visit by the Pope. After helping rally the Swiss defenses and organize the other 4channer suits Roist and the survivors of his advance team rescued the Pope who's party had been attacked in nearby France. The Pope felt the Catholic church had an obligation to do what it could to help mankind survive the current disaster and as such he ordered the refounding of the Templar Order and, after knighting him, appointed Roist, now Sir Roist, its acting Grandmaster charging the order with the defense of mankind against this new threat and leading a holy crusade against the TA. Personality: While intensely Catholic Roist has never had the patience or temperament for constant ceremonies and mass-going many of his Swiss Guard brethren felt was necessary. While he still attends mass weekly and prays constantly the constant relocation and combat his position as a Templar engaged in a holy crusade suits him far better than silent prayer. In combat he engages his enemies with a primal ferocity and satisfaction easily mistaken for the effects of berserker nanites however unlike berserkers he maintains excellent situational awareness and is careful to never overextend or commit himself senselessly; he charges into combat when and where he believes he will do the most good and pulls out the moment he feels no more can be accomplished. As a Templar he is sworn to a number of obligations: # Must wear the white tabbard bearing the red cross of the Templar at all times. # Must ensure his tabbard remains clean. # Must keep himself clean and bath "regularly" # Must remain silent during meals. # May not handle or use money or receive pay for his labor. # May not haggle or engage in commerce. # May own no more than he and his mount may carry. # Must maintain the highest levels of physical and mental readiness. Appearance: Of average height, brown hair, brown eyes he wears a full suit of kevlar body armor with the white tabbard of the Templar over it at all times as well as keeping a radio headset, sword and submachinegun on hand. He typically leaves his halberd stored in Aerion. He is in extremely impressive physical condition and goes through his own exercise and training regimen every day without fail provided it does not interrupt with combat operations against the TA. =Aerion:= Appearance: Suit Crunch: Combat Stats: * Moqaddas: +15 COM with all weapons * Moqaddas: -30 DEXY for Melee rolls * Moqaddas: +/- on TECH rolls * Soldier AI: +10 to all COM rolls * Soldier AI: -10 to all DEXY rolls * Martial Arts: -5 to all DEXY rolls Weapon Stats: Plasmathrower (Improved Flamethrower) * 10 Rate of Fire means may select 2 targets instead of one when fired * 8 damage * +25 COM to hit * 6 Range * 6 Accuracy * Magazine Size: 10 Ion Cannon * 10 Rate of Fire means may select 2 targets instead of one when fired * 6 Damage * +25 COM to hit * 4 Range * 6 Accuracy * Magazine Size: 4 Beam Halberd * Damage: 7 + Suit Str = 14 * -45 DEXY to hit * Targets Per Attack: 2 * Rate of Fire: 1.5 x Dex = 3 * Melee weapons may attack an additional target at 3 and 10 FR so selects 2 targets per attack Beam Sabre * Damage: 7 + Suit Str = 14 * -45 DEXY to hit * Targets Per Attack: 2 * Rate of Fire: 1.5 x Dex = 3 * Melee weapons may attack an additional target at 3 and 10 FR so selects 2 targets per attack Vibroclaw * Damage: 5 + Suit Str = 12 * -45 DEXY to hit * Targets Per Attack: 2 * Rate of Fire: 1.5 x Dex = 3 * Melee weapons may attack an additional target at 3 and 10 FR so selects 2 targets per attack Point Tally: *Dragon -40 (40) *Capacitor -20 (60) *Flight -0 (60) *Natural Weapons -0 (60) *Sonar -0 (60) *Light Shield -5 (65) **Shield Link: Armoured Plating -5 (70) *Plasma Shield -15 (85) *Soldier AI -10 (95) *Emergency Evac -10 (105) *Brainwave Harness -10 (115) * 1x Vibroblade -10 (125) *EMP Shield -10 (135) *2x Flamethrower -20 (155) *2x Nat Weapons Upgraded to Beam Sabers -20 (175) *Defense Maze -10 (185) *Ion Cannon -15 (200) *Cyberbrain -10 (210) ** Martial Arts -5 (215)